1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic conversion circuit for converting an analog value to digital codes or digital codes to an analog value. This circuit is advantageously used in the field of measurements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conversion of an analog value to digital codes or digital codes to an analog value is usually performed in the field of measurements. In general, it is necessary that the conversion circuit have such characteristics as a high conversion speed, high resolution, small power consumption, and small quantizing errors. There is known, for example, an analog-to-digital (A/D) conversion circuit which employs a cyclic A/D conversion method. In this conventional circuit, it is necessary to provide at least one voltage conversion block, a sample hold block, and a comparison block. Accordingly, two steps of "conversion" and "sample hold" are necessary to obtain a single digital bit since the conversion is completed through these blocks as one cycle. There are, however, problems in the conversion speed and so called "clock feed through error" caused by an increased number of analog switches.